Harvey Mitchell
'''Harvey Mitchell '''is a fourth-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Class of 2031). Appearance Harvey has hazel eyes and messy brown hair, freshly trimmed for once in his life! Most of the time you'd see him with medium length hair, so this was something new. He's pale, but tans somewhat easily so he consistently has sunkissed skin. Harvey stands at above-average at 5'6". Most of the time you'll catch him with a confident grin, sarcastic smile, or a very, very confused expression. Personality Harvey's your stereotypical good guy; intelligent, hardworking, but rather comical. A wonderful student, a tad bit of a smart aleck, and considerably confident; being equally unafraid to flaunt both his talents and flaws. However, all these traits don't come without a catch—he's rather lacking in his magical abilities. No matter how great his studying was and how much he could pass tests of knowledge, his actual display of skill was horrid. Spells constantly backfired, potion effects were unstable, and his broom barely followed his will—for the first few months at least. Background Summary Harvey's family had mostly been disconnected from the Wizarding World since no magical children had been born from the bloodline in a long time. When Harvey happened, it was a surprise to his parents, and they were actually quite excited! But soon enough, they discovered that he was actually incredibly untalented with magic, to an absurd degree. They did all they could to support him and Harvey's curiosity pushed him to request to be tutored in efforts to learn more about magic. Harvey grew up in a wealthy household in Sweden that revolved around a business founded by his great-grandmother named Kon Manufacturing. It was named after Harvey's great grandfather, Konrad. Konrad was a fantastic wizard, but he abandoned the world of magic to live a muggle life with Marie. Their family was familiar with magic and all, but they didn't live by the use of it. The company was also for manufacturing muggle products. Harvey was given the nickname Konrad because he had a striking resemblance to Konrad in appearance, along with turning out to be a wizard. That aside, he grew up as a very average kid with a loving family; just with a bit of extra spending money. He loved sports, and always participated in any activity he could. He'd leave his studies behind to join as many school sports teams as possible, but he didn't make it that long before he was kicked out due to his failing grades. From then on, he started taking studies more seriously and became interested in academics as well. Sports would always be a favorite pastime of his, but he kept a better balance between work and play. Harvey was meant to go to Durmstrang but in the first year he was meant to attend, his family had to move to the UK for a business opportunity. They meant to return the next year, but they allowed Harvey to remain studying here at Hogwarts. Presently, he's still not exactly the best at magic, but he's improved a lot since first year due to his ceaseless efforts. Nonetheless, a day doesn't go by without a spell or two backfiring on him, but he's extremely persistent on figuring out how to get around the barriers of his abilities. After all the work he's put into his magical abilities these past few years, he's hoping to return to his roots of sports and try out for the Quidditch team. This time around, he wants to prove to himself that his magic is sufficient His family never forced nor expected him to become the heir of the company since they respected his interests. They were fine just leaving him an inheritance if he decided to become an actual athlete, but he was a very determined kid and keeping the family business alive was the personal challenge he had taken on for himself. Not only did he want to keep it alive, he wanted to make it flourish more than before; perhaps by working magic back into their family. Images Direct link to image gallery here.Category:Males Category:Muggle-borns Category:Ravenclaws Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class of 2031 Category:Quidditch Players Category:Beaters